


Quinto malo

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday Party, Disney References, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una buena fiesta de cumpleaños se hace con dos niñas, cuatro hombres, una madre y paciencia. Mucha paciencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinto malo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Aún no sucede, dudo que lo haga.

**Quinto malo**

—Mmm –bufó Gustav presionándose las sienes con fuerza—. No lo creo –dijo al fin, cargándose toda la jarana de segundos antes en menos de un parpadeo—. Chicos, en serio, ideas normales –recalcó la última palabra—. Es su fiesta de cumpleaños de los cinco años, no… —Agitó una mano al aire como desechando las sugerencias anteriores cual si fueran moscas—. Lo que sea.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Bushido, Georg y los gemelos sufrían de la exasperación de Gustav por planear la primera fiesta de cumpleaños para Gweny y Ginny. “Nada fastuoso, tampoco vulgar… Sólo sencilla, pero no demasiado” en textuales palabras del baterista, que al parecer ya las había olvidado porque ninguna idea le parecía lo suficientemente buena.

Claro que cada sugerencia que oían era peor que la anterior.

Primero Georg con su afán de no gastar mucho, sólo lo necesario para un pastelillo, comprar un par de gorros de fiesta y cantar todos juntos. Ante aquello, Gustav golpeó la mesa con el puño, no dispuesto a ser tan tacaño con sus pequeñas. Luego fue Bushido sugiriendo que si lo que deseaban era tirar la casa por la ventana, él conocía un par de bailarinas exóticas que gustosas amenizarían el cumpleaños. Con ojos ensoñadores, el rapero pintó una imagen clara de las desnudistas saliendo del pastel vestidas sólo con turrón y crema.

A Tom se le caía la baba de tan sólo imaginarlo, pero Bill le dio un codazo en las costillos, justo sobre un órgano vital, así que también la idea fue descartada.

—¿Y si sólo les preguntamos a las niñas qué quieren? –Balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla en la que estaba sentado, el mayor de los gemelos sugirió—. Barney, Dora la exploradora, Lazy Town, ¿qué ven los críos en la mañana?

—Temo decir que mis hijas ven Zimmer 437 y no quiero tener que disfrazarlas de Kaulitz –gruñó Gustav—. Piensen con seriedad. Va a ser la primera vez que celebramos con niños, no es como otros años, tiene que ser especial –recalcó—. Especial. Globos, payasos, piñata, ¡desnudistas si hace falta! Tiene que ser perfecto –golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—Lo que Gus quiere decir –Georg le pasó el brazo por los hombros al baterista, que jadeaba por el esfuerzo; las hormonas lo tenían loco y pasando los siete meses de gestación, estaba que todo lo alteraba— es que queremos que esto salga de maravilla.

—Bien… —Se frotó Tom el mentón, en un ademán pensativo suyo—. Primero debemos elegir el tema. ¿Qué dicen de disfrazarse de las princesas de Disney?

Todos en la mesa intercambiaron miradas.

No que fuera un secreto, pero Tom era el fanático de las princesas Disney, no Ginny y Gweny, así que la sugerencia era un tanto egoísta. Si se sumaba a que el mayor de los gemelos solía tener maratones viendo las películas mientras lloraba y se limpiaba los mocos, no era la idea más conveniente. Aunque por otro lado… Gustav ya las imaginaba vestidas como princesas, usando pequeñas coronas y corriendo por el jardín con un poco de betún en la mejilla. La imagen mental que aquello representaba, le hacía que el corazón le goteara almíbar de la emoción.

—Bien, ¿pero qué princesa? –Preguntó, no muy seguro de cuántas existían.

—¿Blanca nieves? –Sugirió Bushido.

—¿Esa mujerzuela? –Se escandalizó Tom—. No me miren feo –se excusó cuando cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron con incredulidad—. Digo, vive en el bosque ella sola con siete enanos haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con ellos. Una pervertida de marca.

—¿La Cenicienta? –Dijo Bill.

—Ugh –volvió a quejarse el mayor de los gemelos—. Masoquista. ¿Quién se deja maltratar por su madrastra y sus hermanastras en estos tiempos? Pfff, mujer idiota.

Durante la siguiente hora, a todos en aquella habitación les entraron unas ganas irreprimibles de ahorcar a Tom porque con cada nombre, soltaba alguna idiotez. Que si a la Bella Durmiente le apestaba la boca a drenaje luego de dormir tanto tiempo; o que a Bella le gustaba la zoofilia o si no cómo explicaban que se hubiera enamorado de un tipo más peludo que un oso; ni hablar de Mulán, Jazmín o Pocahontas, que en ese mismo orden eran una travestí reprimida, una bailarina desnudista y una facilota por olvidar tan pronto a John Smith, todas sin decencia alguna y como recomendables para contraer matrimonio.

—¡Pues ya no quedan princesas, Tom! –Estalló Bill cuando repasó cada película que recordaba y encontraba que ninguna era lo bastante buena en los estándares de su gemelo—. Me rindo.

—Esperen, ¿Y La Sirenita? –Volvió a la carga Bushido.

—Pues ella… —Tom lo pensó un par de segundos donde todos los demás contuvieron la respiración temiendo lo peor—. Nop, ella es perfecta.

Teniendo tema, Gustav procedió a imaginarse a sus hijas vestidas de sirenas. Ahora que sabían nadar, podía fantasear con fotografías de ellas en la piscina y chapoteando en el agua. El que hubieran heredado el pelo castaño rojizo de su abuela Clarissa sólo le sumaba puntos al vestuario. El rubio soltó un suspiro de emoción. Aquello pintaba para ser la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del año.

 

—¡Es la peor fiesta de cumpleaños del año! –Lloriqueó Bill al abrazarse a su gemelo y sorberse los mocos en su vestuario—. No puedo creer que Gustav nos obligó a… ¡Esto!

El ‘esto’ en cuestión era un vestido enorme que Bill iba a llevar puesto durante toda la fiesta so pena de convertirse en el peor padrino del mundo, según lo chantajearon Ginny y Gweny al hacer pucheros y convencerlo de ir caracterizando como entretenimiento a ‘la-masoquista-con-complejo-incestuoso’ en palabras de Tom, o mejor conocida como la Cenicienta.

—No te quejes, Billicienta –le dijo Bushido al menor de los gemelos —, que te pudo haber ido peor.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser algo peor que este…?! ¡Oh por Dios! –Se cubrió la boca Bill con las manos al ver la ropa del rapero, que también arrastrado a aquella locura de cumpleaños, iba vestido de pies a cabeza con peluche, puesto que por aquel día iba a ser Bestia, melena de león y todo incluida—. Retiro lo dicho, esto va a ser genial –se rió malicioso.

—Muy gracioso, espera a que veas a Georg –dijo lúgubre el rapero, al rascarse el pecho peludo. El relleno sintético le estaba haciendo ronchas por el cuerpo.

—A Georg –bufó Tom—, mejor véanme a mí si se quieren reír.

Por mucho que se arrodilló para no tener que participar, las gemelas habían decidido que en vista de que Tom adoraba tanto mostrar su estómago marcado los días de piscina, bien podría vestirse de Jazmín de Aladino, así que Tom iba con un sostén a la medida de su ancha espalda, unos pantalones amplios que le colgaban peligrosamente bajos y un velo con el que al menos se cubría parte del rostro. Para completar, una peluca de cabello negro y espeso que le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Bill y Bushido compartieron una mirada. –No te preocupes, Tomi –le aseguró su gemelo—, lo hacemos.

—¿Alguien me recuerda por qué Gustav tiene toda la razón y nosotros estamos vestidos así? –Hizo acto de aparición Georg, la boca torcida por el malhumor que le producía ir en taparrabos, dado que en vista de que no se parecía en lo mínimo a ninguna de las princesas y los príncipes solían ser muy secundarios en la historia como para importar, el baterista lo había obligado ir de Tarzán, o mejor, Georg de la selva.

—Los quiero sonrientes a todos –los amenazó el rubio, al entrar a la habitación en la que se cambiaban y ver las muecas que todos traían. Estamos hablando de sus ahijadas –apuntó a los gemelos –y sus hijas –fulminó con los ojos a Georg y a Bushido— así que quiero verlos abajo en cinco minutos que los niños ya empezaron a llegar y el payaso aún no está aquí.

Ensimismado en mil detalles, se dio media vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, dejando a cuatro hombres adultos maldecir su suerte.

—No es justo que él no se disfrace –refunfuñó Bill al acomodarse los guantes de seda que eran parte de su vestuario, para luego apartarse un mechón de cabello que se le salía de la peluca.

—Está embarazado de siete meses, tsk –se estremeció Tom— imagínalo disfrazado si quieres. Yo paso.

Los otros tres lo imitaron. –Tienes razón –concedió Bill—. Bueno –suspiró—, ¿listos para hacer el ridículo de sus vidas por dos lindas niñas?

Los tres dijeron ‘sí’ para luego salir de la habitación y enfrentarse a una docena de niños.

 

—¡No corran! ¡Cuidado con los azulejos! ¡No toquen ese… Jarrón! –Finalizó Gustav el oír el inminente ‘¡crash!’ y mentalmente despedirse de aquél florero que tanto le gustaba.

Docenas de niños, sino es que eran monstruos genéticamente alterados que cinco años atrás el gobierno hubiera implantado a madres embarazadas en un intento de poblar el mundo con una nueva raza, corrían por su casa víctimas de un subidón de azúcar, producto de haber comido crepas, helado, pastel y dulces en cantidades altas como para hacerles tener dolor de estómago y dientes con caries, destruyendo todo a su paso.

O no tanto, pero lo estaban sacando de sus casillas. Acostumbrado a tener dos niñas que se divertían viendo el televisor o jugando entre sí, el griterío de voces agudas de al menos unos treinta niños lo tenía empuñando el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando el pastel a modo de asesino en serie.

Por la ventana, veía en el jardín trasero a Bushido rodeado de críos, corriendo por su vida porque al parecer estos pensaban que él era la piñata y le querían dar de golpes usando el palo de la escoba.

No muy lejos de él, los gemelos y Georg se las arreglaban para sobrevivir. Llevando niños a cuestas, apenas podían con ellos. Llenos de energía, los tironeaban por los brazos y las piernas haciendo ruido como si estuvieran en un carnaval.

Para colmo, la pobre Frambuesa era víctima de maltratos por parte de un par de niños groseros que la perseguían por todo el jardín, al parecer para jalarle la cola y ver si aullaba.

—Ugh –Gustav se intentó limpiar los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la desesperación, sólo para terminar embarrándose betún en la cara.

—Gusti, no llores –le pasó unas servilletas Sandra, que llevando a Suzzane como invitada, le ayudaba a servir la comida—. En un par de horas esto va a acabar.

—Si es que no acaban estos demonios conmigo primero –se pasó el rubio las servilletas por el rostro, llevándose con el pastel, un rastro de helado que con el que no recordaba haberse manchado.

—Bah, si sus madres no han muerto primero, tú no lo harás –lo golpeó con las caderas juguetonamente—. Levanta el ánimo, que aún hay mucho por hacer.

Tomando aire, Gustav le dio la razón. Llevando bandejas con comida al patio de atrás, sonrió lo mejor que pudo para ocultar su desazón.

 

Horas más tarde, rendidos como si hubieran ido a la guerra a luchar por su país e igual de sucios como si se hubieran arrastrado por las trincheras enemigas, todos descansaban tendidos en los sillones de la sala.

Tom en el individual con Bill sobre su regazo y acurrucado lo mejor posible. El enorme vestido que llevaba puesto le dejaba poco espacio para que su gemelo lo abrazara con ambos brazos, pero poco le importaba cuando lo que más deseaba era consuelo. En el sillón de tres plazas estaba Gustav en el centro, con las piernas en lo alto del taburete que tenía enfrente y acariciándose el abultado estómago. El bebé por nacer le pateaba los riñones cada que estaba despierto y con mucha paciencia, se pasaba la mano por donde sentía los golpes. A su lado estaba Georg con Gweny en brazos, hecha ovillo y con el disfraz de sirena roto de un costado después de tanto haber jugado con él. En el otro lado estaba Bushido, con Ginny sentada en sus piernas y el rostro oculto en su pecho, dormida igual que su gemela, también ajena al cansancio general.

—¿Sobrevivimos, uhm? –Georg colgó la cabeza hacía atrás, dispuesto a caer dormido en aquella posición sin importarle cuán incómoda fuera.

No quería ni recordar que al día siguiente tenían que estar en el estudio de grabación a las siete en punto. Lo que les dejaba pocas horas, considerando que tenían que limpiar el desastre de la fiesta que se extendía en montones de basura por todos lados.

—Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide o me desmaye… —Habló Bill—, un crío vomitó en el cajón de las verduras.

La cara de Bushido se horrorizó. –No lo culpo.

—Mierda, quiero un refrigerador nuevo. No pienso limpiar… eso –se estremeció Gustav ante la perspectiva de limpiar más vómito. Bastante había tenido a lo largo del día como para además tener que ponerse de cuatro patas con la barriga rozando el suelo, para sacar las tripas de un niño de su cajón de verduras.

—Ya que hablamos de desastres –anunció Georg—, uno de esos niños, ¿recuerdan al rubio de ojos saltones? Seh, pues ése tomó todo el papel de baño de la casa y se envolvió con él antes de brincar a la piscina.

—Mmm… —Gustav cerró los ojos haciendo números de cuán caro saldría el técnico de la alberca y al mismo tiempo haciéndose una nota mental de no usar ese baño hasta poner un nuevo rollo de papel.

—Eso no es nada –presumió Tom, despabilándose de pronto—. Cuando pensé que no lo iba a soportar más, les dije que iba a ir por más pastel cuando en realidad iba al armario por mi abrigo y mis llaves.

—¡Tom! –Lo pellizcó su gemelo—. ¡Me hubieras llevado contigo!

—Tsk –se sonrojó Tom—, como sea, cuando abrí la puerta del armario, encontré a las dos niñas más raras del mundo.

—Esto promete –se frotó las manos el rapero—, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

—Qué va a ser –rodó los ojos el mayor de los gemelos—. Se estaban dando un beso con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados así –las imitó, poniendo cara de ardilla—. Lo peor no fue eso –se rió por encima de las risas de los demás—, sino que había un crío así de enano –apuntó una altura ridícula para un niño de cinco años –que estaba escondido con ellas y se toqueteaba por encima del pantalón.

—¿Hablas en serio? –Se giró Bill a verlo, no muy convencido de que aquella fuera una de sus historias exageradas—. ¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! –Replicó Tom—. Si me preguntan, la madre de ese niño está criando un pervertido en potencia. En diez años más, estará en los noticieros por voyeurista.

—Basta –se escandalizó Gustav al ver a sus hijas dormir y agradecer que lo hacían como piedras—. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

—¿Les cuento del niño que me preguntó si tenía tanto pelo allá abajo como en el cuerpo? –Dijo Bushido, y el resto soltó una carcajada.

—Olvídenlo –murmuró Gustav al dejar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara.

Acomodándose mejor en el sillón, pasó las siguientes horas riéndose con un vaso de jugo y una rebanada de pastel en las manos. Compensaba las desgracias de la tarde como jamás pensó que sucediera.

 

—Mierda –maldijo Georg al entrar a la casa y casi irse de frente con un pequeño cubo de lego—. ¡Ginny! ¡Gweny! –Gritó con la frustración acumulada luego de un día largo en el estudio. Gustav había estado exento de ir, ya que en parte estaban sólo haciendo arreglos a lo ya grabado y de cualquier modo poco podría hacer sentado en su set de batería, puesto que la barriga le impedía siquiera acercarse a los platillos, ni hablar de hacer un solo—. ¡Vengan acá!

Dos pares de pies en calcetines se dejaron oír por el alfombrado. A su derecha, las gemelas se asomaron por el borde de la pared con idénticas expresiones asustadas.

Georg se presionó la frente, consciente de que las había asustado. No quería ser ese tipo de padre del que sus hijas tenían miedo, así que tomó aire antes de parecer el ogro malo del cuento.

—Niñas, papi casi se mata con esto –enfatizó al apretar el cubo entre los dedos—. ¿Qué dijimos de los juguetes fuera de su lugar?

—Que pueden provocar que alguien se rompa el cuello –murmuraron a coro al acercarse y recibir el juguete.

—Muy bien. Sean más cuidadosas –se presionó la nuca con ambas manos antes de recobrar su calma—. ¿No hay besos para mí hoy?

Viendo que su papá ya estaba de buen humor, Gweny y Ginny dejaron de lado el ceño fruncido para colgarse a los brazos del bajista y plagarle la cara de besitos húmedos con sabor a la merienda de aquella tarde: Galletas de chocolate y leche.

—¿Dónde está mami? –Preguntó con una niña a cada lado del cuello.

—La cocina –recibió la respuesta.

Bajándolas de vuelta al suelo porque la espalda lo estaba matando, Georg enfiló en dirección a la cocina para encontrarse a Gustav muy concentrado en un álbum fotográfico. No queriéndolo asustar porque sabía que el rubio solía meterse de lleno a la labor de llenarlo de fotografías, se acercó desde atrás y con mucho cuidado, deposito un beso en la cabeza del baterista.

—¿Qué? –Lo sacó de concentración—. Llegaste temprano –comentó sin mucho interés al acomodar un grupo de fotografías en la misma página—. ¿Quieres ver?

—¿Ésas no son las de…? Dios, sí son –se sonrojó Georg hasta la raíz del cabello, al reconocerse con el taparrabos puesto—. Gus, bótalas. No quiero verlas. Ya bastante malo fue vivir la experiencia como para recordarla cada que vengan visitas y quieras sacar los álbumes para presumir que tu Georgie-Pooh se viste de Tarzán cada que tú quieres.

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Cuándo yo quiera? Deja me aprovecho de la oferta –susurró al atrapar el rostro del bajista con las dos manos y besarlo con pasión.

—Tú también sabes a galletas con leche –dijo Georg cuando el beso terminó.

—Seh, bueno, antojos de embarazado. Culpa al bebé, él quería que me comiera la caja entera y le agregara mostaza –regresó Gustav a su trabajo—. De todos modos, quiero recordar ese día.

—¿Qué, no te bastó la vomitona del cajón de verduras? –Bromeó Georg al recordar que cada que Gustav recordaba el extraño vómito de color azul que salió de su refrigerador, se atacaba de la risa.

—Muchas gracias por traer eso a colación. Y no, me refiero más a… —Gustav alisó la página sobre la que trabajaba—. Olvídalo.

—No, Gus. Dilo –pidió Georg haciendo uso de sus ojitos de cachorro apaleado al suplicar por una respuesta—. Peor de lo que ya viví no puede ser.

—Pasa –empezó Gustav—, que quiero recordar el día tal y como fue. Hubo sus partes buenas y malas… Más malas que buenas, sí, pero fue el primer cumpleaños de mis niñas y, bueno, yo… —Tartamudeó—. Me voy a reír de todo lo que pasó algún día. No hoy o mañana, dudo que sea en este año de hecho y tampoco en el que sigue, pero algún día será. Son los detalles de la vida que hacen a las familias, ¿no? –Se excusó al limpiarse las lágrimas con el borde de la manga—. Para que sepas, te veías sexy en taparrabos.

—Seh, mis bolas congeladas no dicen lo mismo, Gus –le limpió la mejilla por donde una lágrima corría—, pero fue un bonito día. Yo también quiero recordar.

Sentados juntos, trabajando en el álbum que crecía como por arte de magia ante sus ojos, compartieron los restos de las galletas y la leche, riendo de cómo siempre se las arreglaban para ser felices hasta con los peores recuerdos.

Y también de una fotografía de los gemelos con Bushido, los tres bailando can-can a orillas de la piscina. Eso no tenía precio…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
